


Minion

by SandrockTrinity



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Multi, hatfic, yogfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle against Israphel is fought on more than one front. After one battle Smiffy searches the battle field for an injured friend only for Strippin to bring him home. Ross is still out there and Smiffy needs to find him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minion

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a world where all of the Yogscast fought Israphel. This is just a small chapter of that story, shown from this perspective.

The moon cast a cold light on to the cold battle field. The wind swept through the silent valley as it caressed the skin of those who were still alive to feel it. Up on the tallest hill in the valley Strippin looked down at the waste that lay before him. Bodies upon bodies upon bodies littered the land, some of which Strippin himself had killed. A sigh escaped from his lips as he watched one of the banners flutter in the wind. His eyes gazed up at the full moon as it watched over the lands of Minecraftia. Stippin's eyes averted from the beauty of the moon back to the ground before him. There was only one movement to be seen among the dead. A man... Searching for someone. This was the reason Strippin was there in the dead of night with the chance of attack ever lapping at his shadow. Strippin watched him closely. He would give him a little more time, but to Strippin the answer was already certain.

The man slowly walked through the dead, watching their lifeless bodies whither away. He was not there to watch bodies though. No! He was there to look for someone. Someone he couldn't convince himself to be dead... No this person was too strong... Too kind... To young... Too important to be lost to the void. The mans head shook as he turned away from another body and continued to search for his friend... Yes, it was a friend he was searching for. It had been half a day since his eyes and been graced with the sight of the man he was looking for. They had both fought in the battle that had just passed... Their task had been fulfilled, well... It was almost fulfilled... The battle way a ploy to give time to another legion in the army a chance to escape and return to the Dwarven wall... Their one task... Don'y die! He kept searching, but the closer he got to the dead enemies supply lines the closer the darkness inside of him continued to grow. It lapped at his heart and squeezed his lungs, making almost impossible to breath. His body shook as he came to an immediate stop next to a tarnished flag. The enemies General flag flapped noisily in the wind disturbing the dead who would forever rest in this place. A whimper escaped the mans lips. A solitary tear fell down his cold face, echoing how much pain was inside of him. He was gone... Not one trace of the man was left to comfort the living. No cape, no sword, no body... nothing...

Strippin watched as the man stood alone in the sea of dead bodies. Another sigh escaped his lips as the sound of iron boots echoed its way up the valley behind him. Strippin looked over his shoulder at the man who had dared to follow the two out into the darkness. His brother, Benji, climbed up the hill to see his brother. A hopeful smile graced his lips as he looked up at his brother, but one glance at Strippin's face quietly ripped the hope from Benji's lips. Benji looked at the ground and took the few steps up the hill to stand side by side with his brother, much like he had done the morning before. Benji looked up at his brother who stared off at the man silently grieving his lost friend. Benji already knew the answer, but he felt the need to ask anyway,

"Is there any chance?"

Strippin didn't look at his brother nor did he seem to acknowledge his brothers words. His eyes tracing the figure before the clouds above hims rolled in to cover the moons light that had rained down on the young man. Strippin looked away from the man in darkness, to the grassy hills under his feet. Strippin licked at his lips as his mouth became dry and clenched his hands. He knew the truth, he had known all this time the truth. He just couldn't admit it to himself or the others. What he had seen? What he couldn't have stopped... It was this, now that man was wondering around as lost as the bodies that lay lifeless on the ground around them.

"No..." Strippin whispered. Benji looked away from his brother and down at the man who stood in an empty valley, waiting for a moment of hope that was never going to come. "There is no body, Benji... Its lost..." A sigh left Benji's lips, that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Slowly Strippin descended the hill towards the sea of bodies. Benji watched as his big brother walked across the bodies. Benji gulped as he looked at the amour of the men that would sleep for eternity here. It didn't matter their amour now, they were dead and they would always remain that way. Strippin glided across the ground and towards the man cast in shadows. Benji looked up into the mid night sky. The clouds were beginning to clear. Good, he thought, they deserve one beautiful thing to look at before the passing. Benji's eyes traced the outline of the full moon, its cool haunting blue light bathing his skin. His friends had talked so much about wanting to touch it and from this point Benji felt like he could reach out his hand and touch it.

"He's not dead..."

A whisper on the wind cooed its way towards him.

"He's not dead!"

A scream. Benji's eyes averted his gaze from the beauty of the moon, down towards the two living men. Strippin was holding the man that had been searching. Screaming came from his mouth as he cried out that his friend was not dead. Strippin held on to the man tightly as he thrashed and attempted to escape the bigger man's grasp.

"He's not dead! He can't be!" The scream grew in volume and Benji wondered if it was time for him to help his brother. "Leave me alone! Get away from me!" The man's words halted Benji's thoughts to intervene. No, this was not his time. He wasn't needed here, he was just a spectator, an unwanted audience here to see the young man unfold. That mask of confidence and mockery shattering under the moon light. A muffled scream echoed once more before it was silenced by the man himself.

Benji watched for a little longer before he understood it was time for him to leave. He glanced once more at the two men before turning on his heel and walking back towards the castle where they were staying to keep themselves safe. Maybe, just maybe someone there could tell them the truth. He hopped that the truth would be revealed shortly, if only to bring comfort to the young man weeping against his brother, and to the man at the castle waiting for their return.


End file.
